


Ika-siyam na Simbang Gabi

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Category: Janus Sílang Series - Edgar Calabia Samar, Philippine Literature & Related Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, Filipino Character, Inspired by a Ben & Ben Song, M/M, Original Pinoy Music, Paskong Pilipino, Simbang Gabi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: May dalawang binatilyo sa Mansiyong Andres, parehong hindi makatulog. Napagtripan nilang mag-simbang gabi.
Relationships: Janus & Miro, Janus/Miro
Kudos: 2





	Ika-siyam na Simbang Gabi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthsgayestdefender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/gifts).



> Maligayang pasko at manigong bagong taón!
> 
> Sana po ma-enjoy ninyo ang first fan fic ko sa januserye fandom! <3 Salamat sa inyong oras at pagbabasa. Kudos and comments are appreciated po! (:

_Tang ina. Ano ba ‘to._ _  
_ _  
_ Ilang gabi na siyang hindi makatulog. Kagat-kagat ang mga kuko sa kamay, matagal bago kumalma si Janus. Sinusubukan niyang pumikit. Sinusubukang huwag masyadong gumalaw, mag-relax lang. Pinipilit makatulog, ngunit hindi man lang siya sinisilip ng antok mula sa nag-iisang bintana ng kuwarto. Pang-ilang beses na ba niya naaabutan ang pagputla ng langit sa labas, ang dahan-dahang pagliwanag sa likod ng kurtina? Ilang madaling araw na ba ang sinasalubong? Ilang beses naririnig ang pagkalembang ng kampana sa pinakamalapit na simbahan sa bayan?   
  
_Kung nakumpleto ko kaya ‘yung simbang gabi, ‘tapos mag-wish sana ‘ko na makatulog… Magkakatotoo kaya?_ Dumapa siya at binurol ang mukha sa unan. Bumuntong hininga. _Tanga. Hindi totoo ‘yon. E kung i-wish ko kaya na sana buháy pa sina Mama at Papa?_  
  
Pero desperado na si Janus para sa maayos na túlog. Pakiramdam niya, buong Disyembre na yata siyang ganito. Halos buong buwan nang puyát. Mabuti na lang, bakasyon na. Hindi kailangan magisíng nang maaga. Tiyak masisita siya kapag nahuling naghe-headbang sa antok habang nagkaklase.  
  
Hinatak ni Janus ang kumot. Nagtalukbong. Kinapa niya ang cellphone sa ilalim ng unan. Pagkapindot ng On button, binati siya ng wallpaper na picture ni Mica, pati ang malaking 4:08 AM sa itaas ng screen. Pindot niya agad ang Off, binitiwan, sabay upo. Dinakot niya ang unan at idiniin sa mukha. Tahimik na sumigaw sa inis. Gustung-gusto na niyang matulog. Gustung-gusto na niyang tumigil mag-isip nang mag-isip nang mag-isip. Itinabi niya ang unan sa gilid, at napakagat ulit sa mga kuko, nginangata na parang junk food. Junk food para sa utak na busog sa samut-saring bagay, emosyon, alaalang nagsasanga-sanga.  
  
Maraming bagay ang bumubulabog sa kaniyang utak. Parang mga bubwit sa loob ng kisame. Mga bubwit na ayaw sanang pansinin, ngunit heto, magdamag na kasiping ang pagkaluskos at pagkutkot. Binubutas yata ang kaniyang utak, ang kaniyang kaluluwa. Mag-iingay sila hanggang gabi, at pagdating ng umaga, kung kailan nakaunat na ang araw sa labas, tsaka lamang mapapagod ang makukulit na bubwit. Tsaka lamang siya dadapuan ng antok. Tila hinahaplos ng silahis ng araw ang mga talukap. Tila dinuduyan siya ng liwanag. Sa wakas, makakapahinga siya ng bandang alas siyete.  
  
_Tang ina, pinagtitripan yata ‘ko ng Tiyanak e._ _  
_ _  
_ Mula nang niloob ang mansiyon, hiráp siyang makatulog. Madalas, napapanaginipan niya ang Tiyanak. Ang masisingkit na mata. Ang ngiting pininturahan ng dugo ng kaniyang Mama. Ang matinis na boses na tinawag pa siyang “kuya.” Ang paglaho nito sa likod ng anino. Kinikilabutan pa rin siya tuwing naaalala ito. Pakiramdam ni Janus, sinasakal siya ng mga kamay ng Pagkabalisa, Pangamba, at Pag-alinlangan. Sinusundot-sindot ng dilang-karayom ng manananggal. Sumasakit at humahapdi. Mas lalo siyang hindi makatulog. Hanggang sa magdabog na rin ang kaniyang tiyan. Gutóm na naman siya sa maling oras. 

_Sabagay, nakakagutom mag-isip!_ Kaya bumangon si Janus, nagtungo sa kusina, na napansin niyang nakabukas na ang ilaw. Siguro gisíng na sina Manang Letty at Manang Mely.  
  
“Mana—Uy!”  
  
“Hello, friend!” Si Miro, nakaupo sa ibabaw ng counter, hawak ang isang mug. Nakalabas ang karton ng gatas, mag-isang nakatayo sa mesa. Iniangat ng bagáni ang baso, para bang nag-aalok ng inuman. “Gatas?”  
  
Umiling lang si Janus. “Ano, nasaan…?”  
  
“Ay, wala sila, friend. Kakaiba nga. Dati, kapag ‘di ako makatulog, at bababa ako for milk, nandito at least si Manang Mely…? Pero, this is the… pang-ilang gabi na ba? Hmm… Basta, walang tao sa kusina, friend!”  
  
“Teka, hindi ka rin makatulog?”  
  
“Oo!” Umasim ang mukha ni Miro. “Dinig na dinig kasi ‘yung pagkalembang na ‘yun! Hindi naman Linggo, pero… Kaloka!”  
  
“A, misa de gallo kasi,” humikab si Janus. “May misa talaga.”  
  
“Misa? Ng ganito kaaga?” Kamuntik nang mabilaukan si Miro sa gatas. “Pero, bakit? Sino’ng gigising ng ganitong oras? Bakit niyo ‘yun gagawin?”  
  
“Uy, ‘wag ka. Kapag nakumpleto mo raw ‘yung siyam na simbang gabi, puwede ka mag-wish.”  
  
Napahalakhak si Miro, bago tinakpan ang bibig. Tulóg nga pala ang buong mansiyon maliban sa kanilang dalawa. “Wow. Ang interesting talaga culture ng mga ta— Oh! Wait, teka, I don’t mean…”  
  
“Ayos lang ‘yun. Alam ko, medyo mapamahiin nga naman ako.”  
  
“Oo nga, ikaw din e. Remember, tinawag mong “malas” ang itim na pusa na naligaw dito dati?”  
  
“Ha-ha-ha! ‘Tapos, akala mo, pangalan ng pusang iyon ay “Malas,” ano?”  
  
Nagtawanan sila. Nang huminahon, dahan-dahang nilagok ni Miro ang gatas. Lumapit naman si Janus sa ref, binuksan ito, naghahanap ng makakain. May prutas, cereal, tsokolate, yema, cookies, crinkles, ensaymada, itlog, at mga pakete ng ketsap. Hindi niya trip ang alinman dito. Napatulala si Janus habang hinihimas ng hininga ng pridyider ang kaniyang mukha.  
  
“Friend? Janus? Uy! Okey ka lang?"

"Ha?"

"Um. Ano, may gagawin ka ba?”  
  
Umangat ang isang kilay ni Janus. “Bakit…?”  
  
Napangiwi muna si Miro, napatitig sa kisame, napakamot sa batok bago nagsalita. “Wala lang.”  
  
“Weh,” siniko niya ang bagáni. “Kunwaring nahiya pa siya, o.”  
  
“Curious lang kasi ako.”  
  
“Sa?”  
  
“Sa misa de gallo.”  
  
Pílit na nilulunok ni Janus ang tawa na namumuo sa lalamunan. Samatanala nakapamewang si Miro’t nakasimangot. “Serious mode ako! Ba’t ba?”  
  
“E…” Napakamot ng ulo si Janus. “Mabo-bored ka lang du’n.”  
  
“Baka ikaw ‘yun! Gusto ko ma-experience, for myself. Bawal ba ang non-tao sa simbahan?”  
  
“Puuuuuwede naman? Pero, alam mo paano pumuntang simbahan?”

“Kaya nga tinatanong kita kung may gagawin ka pa ba. Kasi, kung wala, then, samahan mo ako.”

“Teka, seryoso talaga ‘to? Gusto mong magsimba? Kailangan bang magsimba ng mga bagáni?”

“Sabi ko, curious ako. ‘Di ko naman need i-worship ‘yung bathala ng mga tao, ‘no!”  
  
Pagkatapos ng mahaaaaabang usapan at pagtatalo, nagbihis din ng pang-alis, at lumabas ang dalawang binatilyo. Magkapit-bisig silang tumapak sa bibig ng gabi. Gabing punô ng nagyeyelong ngipin. Nginata-ngata ng maginaw na hangin ang nanginginig nilang katawan. Patuloy silang naglakad hanggang bungad ng kalsada, hanggang may nakasalubong na traysikel. Nang sumakay, tsaka lang naalala, naiwan pala ang mga jacket. Hiwang-hiwa tuloy ang kanilang balat dahil sa mabangis na Disyembreng hangin. Parang kinakaskas ang kanilang katawan sa lamig.  
  
Ibinaba sila sa kanto. Hindi na makausad ang traysikel papuntang eksaktong himpilan. Marami nang nagkukumpulan sa gilid, at mas lalo pa sa bungad ng simbahan. Magkakatabi ang mga magkasintahan. Magkakagrupo-grupo naman ang ilang kabataan. Tantiya ni Janus, halos siguro kaedad din nila. Mangilan-ilan ang mga kaedad naman ni Kuya Renzo. Punô ang gabi ng iba’t ibang boses. May nagtatawanan, nag-aasaran, nangingiliti. Buháy na buháy ang mga taga-labas. 

Ibang mundo naman nang lumapit sila paloob ng simbahan. Dito, nangingibabaw ang boses ng pari mula speakers. Tumugon ang commentator, kasama ng iilang bulong. Mas tahimik, dahil mas maraming natutulog. Halos mga kasing tanda nina Manong Joey ang nakaupo sa loob. Kaunti ang mga bata, maliban sa mga sakristang pakurap-kurap din, halatang nilalabanan ang antok. 

Sumiksik pa sina Janus at Miro sa gilid, malapit sa isang rebulto ng Birheng Maria. Pinapakiramdaman ni Janus kung nasaang bahagi na ang misa. Nang makita ang pag-angat ng pari ng mga kamay, at sa unang nota pa lang ng piyano, “Ama Namin,” tanging paliwanag ng púsong. Sabay abot sa kamay ni Miro, at inangat.

Natuliro si Miro. Pinanood niyang kumanta si Janus, kasabay ng pag-awit ng koro, ng buong masa. Doon lang yata nagkaisa ang lahat. Walang taga-labas, walang taga-loob. Mukhang hindi na rin kailangan i-flash ang lyrics sa projector. Pakiwari niya, isinaulo at isinapuso na ito ng bawat tao. Hindi maunawaan ni Miro, pero napahanga siya sa kapangyarihan ng isang awit.  
  
Napansin ni Janus ang pagtataka sa mukha ng kaibigan. Pinisil lang niya ang kamay nito habang umaawit pa rin. Nang tumingin siya sa bagáni, napaisip siya, _Relax ka lang. Ayos lang ‘to, Miro. ‘Wag kang mag-alala._ Marahil guniguni lang, pero mukhang nakuha ni Miro itong mensahe dahil ngumiti siya. Mukhang nagkasundo nga sila. Nagkaunawaan. Pagkatapos ng Ama Namin, ibinaba na nila ang mga kamay.  
  
Nagsalita ulit ang pari. Hindi na maalala ni Janus kung ano bang susunod, hanggang sa nagpi-peace-peace na ang mga tao. Inakbayan niya si Miro at idinikit ang pisngi sa pisngi ng kaibigan. Napa-“Ay!” nang malakas si Miro, at pinagtinginan sila.  
  
“OA naman nito. Baka isipin ng iba, inaano kita,” pabirong bulong ni Janus.  
  
“Para sa’n ba ‘yun?” tanong ni Miro, namumula ang mukha.  
  
“Minsan, ganu’n makipag-peace, kapag close kayo,” paliwanag ng púsong. “Akala ko pa naman, close tayo. Baka tawagin mo ako ulit na homophobic, kaya kita bineso.”  
  
“I mean, para sa’n ‘yung pag-peace be with you chu-chu?”  
  
Nagkibit-balikat si Janus. "Peace? World peace?"  
  
“Totoo ba?”  
  
“Medyo? Siguro? Peace starts with you daw, kaya ifo-forward mo sa kapuwa. Kaya mas nase-spread 'yung peace. Ganu'n.”  
  
"Pa'no magkaka-world peace kung may Tiyanak?"

"Hindi... Hindi ko rin alam, e."  
  
Pagdating ng komuniyon, umusog pa sila hanggang sulok, para bigyang daan ang mga pipila, na tatanggapin ang katawang tinapay. Sinubukan ni Janus ipaliwanag kung ano’ng nangyayari. Sinusubukan din niyang huwag ipahalata na nangangatog siya. Kahit napakarami namang tao, kumakalmot pa rin ang lamig. Nanginginig pati ang mga labi. Nagkikiskisan na ang mga ngipin. Nabubulol siya. Maginaw ang haplos ng hangin. Madiin, parang mabigat na palad. Dumadagan. Bumabalot sa buong katawan. 

Gaya ng nakasanayan tuwing aligaga at hindi mapakali, awktomatikong inilapit ni Janus ang hintuturo sa bibig, kakagatin na dapat ang kuko. Nang kinuha agad ni Miro ang kaniyang kamay.  
  
Inipit ng bagáni at hinipan-hipan din ito. Kinuha rin ni Miro ang isa pang kamay. Inulit. Tumalab ang hininga niya, na parang panlunas sa nagyiyielong mga daliri. Umakyat itong init, patungo sa braso, sa dibdib, sa leeg, sa mukha, at sa mga tainga ni Janus. Napatulin ng takbo ang kaniyang puso. Malakas kumakabog, tila gustong tumalon. Pumutok. Hinihiling niya, sana hindi ito marinig ni Miro. Sana hindi maunawaan ang pagtibok.  
  
Nang ngumiti si Miro, nataranta siya’t dumoble ang kaba. Hindi kaparis ng pagsundot ng dilang karayom ng manananggal, pero mistulang hinahabol siya ng sanlibong aswang. Bigla-bigla na lang niya hinila si Miro. Palabas, paalis, hinatak nang malayong-malayo. Tila may sariling utak ang mga paa na umiiwas sa magugulong pila ng mangongomuniyon. Nang makaahon sa mga nagkukumpulang katawan, tumakbo siya. Sila. Magkahawak-kamay, habang hinihiwa ulit ng hangin.  
  
“Uy, friend!” Napasigaw si Miro nang makalayo na. “Janus! Stop na! Stop!” At doon lang sila huminto. Nakaisang kanto rin ang haba ng kanilang itinakbo. Nag-sorry si Janus, pero hindi rin niya maipaliwanag kung bakit.  
  
“Uwi na tayo.”  
  
“Tapós—” hinga. “Tapós na ba?” Hinga. “Ang misa?”  
  
“Mmmm… medyo. Patapos na rin ‘yun. ‘Lika na, giniginaw na talaga ‘ko e!”  
  
“Uy, saglit.” Napalanghap si Miro, napalingon sa kanan. “Ano ‘yung… ‘yung mabango? Amoy food? Halika! Parang ang sarap ng amoy!”  
  
Si Miro naman ngayon ang kumaripas paloob ng isang kalye. Sumunod (kinaladkad) naman si Janus. Napadpad sila sa harap ng itinayong tolda na nagbebenta ng puto bumbong, bibingka, at pastillas. May dalawang babaeng manininda.

“Aba! Mautak!” bulalas isang manininda. Maliit at mataba, nakatirintas ang buhok. Dilaw ang suot na bestida at may suot na ginintuang agnos na hugis-puso. Maliwanag ang mga mata, at kasing aliwalas din ang masiyahing ngiti. “Inunahan niyo silang lahat, ha! Mautak!”  
  
May ginintuang agnos din ang katabi niyang manininda, na mukhang mas matangkad at mapayat. Kulay lila’t limbahon naman ang suot niyang bestida. Nakalugay ang buhok na lagpas-balikat ang haba. Nakatina ng dilaw ang dulo nito. Ngumiti siya’t mahinahong itinanong, “Regular bibingka? O special?”  
  
“Uy!” Na-excite masyado si Miro, na niyuyugyog ang braso ni Janus. “Ito yata ‘yung kinakain nina manang last Friday! OMG, ito pala ‘yun! Bili tayo, friend!”  
  
“Oo na, heto. Isang regular po.”  
  
“Ay, ba’t ‘di special?”  
  
“Ikaw ba magbabayad? Buti nga may naiwan pa ‘kong barya sa shorts na ‘to. Isipin mo na lang, may queso.”  
  
“Sige na,” sumingit ang maninindang naka-dilaw. “Huwag na kayo mag-LQ. Bigyan ko kayo ng special kahit presyong regular.”  
  
“Hala, ‘wag na po, nakakahiya naman po! Ok na po kami mag-share sa isang regular po,” sabay abot ng pambayad sa maninindang naka-lila.  
  
“Isa lang?” tanong niya, bago tinanggap ang pera. Dalawang special bibingka naman ang ibinalot niya at ibinigay itong supot kay Janus. “Ayos lang, iho. Sa inyo na ito.”  
  
“Aba, alam ninyo? E dito kami nagkakilala ng asawa ko!” pagyayabang ng maninindang naka-dilaw, sabay hawak sa baiwang ng katabi. “Kaya ito na ginagawa namin.”  
  
“Sinang… Ang cheesy naman..."  
  
“Pasensiya, mahiyain talaga ‘tong mahal ko. Pero gusto namin ni Maria Clara, masaya rin kayo! Kaya, tanggapin niyo na ‘yan! Bagong luto pa, and made with love! Enjoy kayo, ha!”  
  
Pagkauwi, pinagsaluhan nila ang bibingka. Iyon ang unang tikim ni Miro ng bibingkang may queso. Sarap na sarap siya, halos mapupunit ang kaniyang mukha sa saya. Nilagyan pa ni Janus ng niyog ang kaniyang bibingka, at nang matikman ito, napaungol ito na para bang ito ang pinakamasarap na bibingka sa balat ng lupa.  
  
Nabusog na rin sila. Sa wakas, nakaramdam na rin ng antok. Nagtulungan silang ligpitin ang pinagkainan, at sabay tumungo sa hagdan. Bago umakyat, tinapik siya ni Miro at sinabing, “Alam mo, friend? ‘Di ko man na-complete ‘yung simba chu-chu, pero, tingin ko naman… natupad ang wish ko!” 

Tumalbog ang bagáni paakyat at mabilis na pumasok sa kaniyang kuwarto. Naiwan sa paanan ng hagdan si Janus, nagtataka. _Wish? Ano kaya ‘yun?_ Pero hindi na niya kukulitin si Miro. Hindi pa muna. Mamayang tanghali siguro.

Pagkahiga ni Janus sa kama, ni hindi niya nakuhang abutin ang cellphone para tingnan ang oras, o si Mica. Bumagsak na ang mga talukap. Hinele ng mga nag-aawitang ibon sa labas ng bintana. Himala, hindi siya sinundan ng Tiyanak sa mundo ng panaginip ngayon. Marahil dahil bitbit niya ang panibagong agimat: alaala ng nagmumultong yakap ng mga daliri ng isang matalik na kaibigan.


End file.
